


Lonely Caroline

by YuraZelinski



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuraZelinski/pseuds/YuraZelinski
Summary: “Pure me something to drink, darling!” said Caroline, after which the bartender turned her attention to her, greatly surprised.“If it weren’t the woman’s voice, I would have thought that Klaus came for the next portion of bourbon,” Camille said jokingly and looked at the tired Caroline. “Maybe you don’t should to drink. I see you are already done!”





	Lonely Caroline

 

**Lonely Caroline**

 Music: Hypnotic - Zella Day

After a hard break with Niklaus, Caroline could not recover, because she had lost the last years of her life for him, and he was a rare bastard, fixated on himself and his family. The girl did not want to cry, she did not want to be sad, so she got drunk for a terrible drink, but that was probably not enough, because she arrived to bar where the original vampire was fond drink. She came by taxi, although it could easily reached on foot, just half a block away, but she decided not to waste energy, which would still be useful for her.

Caroline went into the bar. It seems that bar should been closed soon. Occasionally she recalled Klaus, his habits and other things, how this man was able to deal with women. Caroline hated him, but for some reason she wanted to try on the role of Niklaus Mikaelson. He becomes such a cutie when he asks to pour him a drink, and then he starts flirting easily, leaving no hope of further relations.

Caroline looked at the bartender, who was still at the counter and was rubbing the glass, and then the bar counter. Either the girl become crazy under the influence of alcohol, because she scanned the blonde-haired women slowly with a glance. Caroline bit her lip, when confidently went to her. The girl wanted to have a drink and have some fun with beloved bartender of Niklaus.

Camille, for her surprise, was for some reason completely calm. It seemed to her that she was a pretty girl, which could attract not only men, but also women. Camille continued to wipe the bar until Caroline turned to her.

“Pure me something to drink, darling!” said Caroline, after which the bartender turned her attention to her, greatly surprised.

“If it weren’t the woman’s voice, I would have thought that Klaus came for the next portion of bourbon,” Camille said jokingly and looked at the tired Caroline. “Maybe you don’t should to drink. I see you are already done!”

Camille felt uncomfortable with her gaze, but thought that nothing terrible would happen from another glass. She cooked the bottle and poured a very small portion of it.

“Can you tell me what happened to you?” bartender asked caressingly, after which Caroline a little frowned.

"It's all this fucking Klaus Mikaelson!" We again broke up with him, but this time for good.” girl answered, when she took a glass in her hand and sipped it a little, after biting her tongue.

"I thought you were perfect for each other."

"I thought so, too." Caroline said, after which she again looked at her with her special look and smiled slightly.

Then Camille decided to hide the bottle and for a moment, it seemed to her that the girl winked at her. The bartender pricked up, because she had not noticed such strange things for Caroline before.

"Yes, well, this is Mikaelson! Frazzle out me completely!” exclaimed loudly Caroline, then hit her fist on the counter, but then she began to rub her hand with pain, sobbing.

Camille rolled her eyes unconcernedly and looked at her in silence. Caroline had already calmed down and she had the idea of spending the evening, this night, with Camille. So to say, take revenge on Klaus, thus sleeping with his beloved bartender. However, not from the great evil towards Camille, but to this scumbag that nothing around him sees, but constantly somewhere to go on some incomprehensible deeds.

"I want you, Camille!" passionately carried the girl, after which she terribly embarrassed, bewildered at her such words. “I want you right here and now on this bar. If you want, you'll be on top!”

“What?” with a misunderstanding, the girl asked her, after which Caroline disheveled her disobedient hair.

“You don’t see that I need more affection and love?” almost angrily exclaimed Caroline.

“Of course, I understand everything, but for you it is already too much. You need to go home; I will call you a taxi”

“No, do not,” replied Caroline, after which the bartender scowled.

Probably Camille did not know her friend very well. She decided that alcohol is to blame for this, because what kind of normal girl would want this with another normal girl. Caroline certainly did not consider herself a lesbian, because she liked men, but lately she has seemed to be bivalent in sexual terms, most likely due to this fucking family.

Caroline could not admire her, because she was beautiful, perfect and well groomed. She was adorable and most importantly a decent girl. Caroline even thought she was a virgin. Moreover, for this reason she wanted her even more.

"You know, when I look at you, I seem to see my reflection in you," she said, when she laughed terribly. “You are young and beautiful. You just made for love... For me”

“What a hell are you talking?” asked the bartender, and then boiled. "If Klaus is to blame, I'll come to him right now and knock him on the head!"

"Do not talk about this bastard!" Caroline exclaimed again and could not find a place for herself. "Listen me, Cami, I used to watch some adult movies with Kol Mikaelson. He told me back then that there is nothing more beautiful than sex between two women”

“Do not get hung up on the words of this pervert," Cami answered sternly, but that did not calm Caroline, even at a gram.

"You are mistaken, why I cannot be happy? All people feel happy, only I have to suffer”

"You'll find yourself some other guy."

“I don’t want, “hysterically threw her a girl, after which there was a noticeable fear in Camille's eyes.

"I understand that you hate all men after Mikaelson, but that's not a reason to break out on me like that," she told her friend, after which she wanted to stop this conversation.

"You do not know something," said Caroline, after which the blonde stopped and forced her to look. "His sister Freya is bisexual."

"Everyone knows this," the girl answered, when she continued.

"Rebekah, by the way." cut off Caroline, then she wanted to get out on the bar counter, but Camille stopped her.

Caroline nearly fell to the floor, when took off her heels, which terribly pressed her feet. She threw one heel somewhere on the table in the hall, and the second swung on a shelf with a drink. She even smashed one bottle at him.

"What a hell are you doing?" the bartender was boiling, because it was very expensive whiskey. “Who will pay for this? Who will clean it? What, if you killed me with your stupid heel?”

So much anger in her eyes, in words, Camille, that Caroline was just overjoyed, because she probably touched her alive. The bartender still angry with her and was flapping her hands with displeasure.

"Calm down, dear, Klaus will pay for everything!" drunk girl has ridiculously expressed, then so has laughed, that has seized hands behind a stomach.

“I am tired of it! Go away from here!” Camille cried out at her, when she began to look for a mop in the back room.

"You do not yet know the truth about your older brother, Klaus." Caroline said, after which Camille came out of the back room with a bucket and a mop to get out. “Elijah is a real sadomasochist. All the time he looks at the photo of his ex, and then for hours he plays sad melodies on the piano”

"Do not insult him. He is the most normal of the Mikaelsons,” Cami answered; when she began carefully put the broken pieces of the bottle in a bucket.

"And his brother Finn does all this with his mother." Caroline answered, but Camille refused to believe her.

The bartender was silent and cleaned everything while Caroline was walking around the bar, trying to protect herself from boredom. She ran into the tables, when rose again to her feet, but then she sat down at the table, indecently lifting up her dress. Camille tried not to pay attention to her, but she seemed as if she was about to undress.

“What are you doing?” girl has boiled and has run up to it when she has bared to itself a shoulder.

"So, O'Connell, if you do not kiss me now, I'll stay in this bar for the whole night and spend weeks wandering around naked in front of your customers."

“No avail this whole show,” said bartender, after which she was disgusted to look at her. "Can you at least put yourself in order?"

"It's so touching that you care about me!" replied the girl, then tried to seduce her. "Maybe we can try. I promise that I will be gentle with you. I feel so bad for what I want, but I cannot do. Please, spare me this pain. Come to me, baby."

“You’re fucking bitch!!!” Cami shouted at her when she touched her hand to her waist.

Camille took her hand out of herself, when moved away from her to a safe distance.

“And you are silly. You are so lucky, but you do not understand your happiness” Caroline said pleasantly, then looked at the excited Camille. “Yes there would be lined up a whole bunch of fans to get my body, but it was not there. You are lucky it is you. In addition, you do not want to accept a fact that I can make you happy. Of the two of us, you are a fool."

"Shut up already and get out of here!" Cami ordered brutally and pointed out her hand to the exit from the institution.

"I do not understand anything now. Do not you see how Mikaelsons live? One paranoid, another sadomasochist, the third sexually preoccupied, the fourth hysterical incest, the fifth mama's son. What tell me, are we worse?"

"You do not know what you're asking for! You are drunk!” said the girl, embittered at her.

“And you are wildly attractive!” Caroline answered her, when slowly approached her. "Kiss me, sweetheart. You can touch my chest or pinch my ass. I allow! You can do whatever you want!”

"I hate Klaus. He blew you so badly that you got completely out of hand,” said the girl to her, when returned back to the mop, trying not to listen to her.

“Stop!” Caroline threw out her, when uncomfortable to her approached. "Forgive me! I just cannot come to my senses after the break. Can you at least embrace me? You are my friend.

Camille did not even turn to her, and then noticed how hard it was for her heart and soul. After all, although she was a fool, she was not as bad as the entire family of Mikaelsons.

“Yes,” quietly answered the blonde, then she concluded it in her arms.

Caroline smiled to herself when she was pinned to her chest. She never felt such a feeling of euphoria, so she dropped her hands on her friend's back, feeling her thighs. Caroline sighed languidly, after which she suddenly overcome with desire.

"What do you allow yourself?!" Camille was surprised not to joke, when she sensed her intimacy and threw it back, taking quickly into the hands of a mop.

"Why do not you want me?" Am I really horrible?” asked the girl, but then continued. "You constantly make yourself out of yourself, but if Nicklaus had suggested that you do it here, you would not have thought about it and immediately agreed. You would have ducked at the bar, undressed and began to engage with him insane sex”

"Do not put Klaus here!" she cried, and swung the mop in front of her face.

“Tell me honestly, would you agree? Men such as Klaus rarely make such offers”

"Even if I agreed, then what?" What do you want? I am a woman and he is a man. In nature, it is so common that men should be with women. They bring a family together and raise their children. You always tell me about some unconventional things about bad brothers and sisters of Klaus, but you are not bad Caroline. Even if I were in Klaus's place, I would also prefer you to some other girl. You are crazy and sexually preoccupied.

Then came an incredible silence. None of them spoke. Girls only occasionally looked at each other fiercely. Camille wanted to get rid of her sooner. She lost so much of her precious time on her. Cami could come home this evening and get a bathroom to wash and relax, and she has to endure this fool girl. How she has the right to call her friend, if she asks her for unforgivable things, for which she should be ashamed.

Caroline was restless, because she was both in a panic and in shock. It was not easy for her, because Klaus was even a bigger bastard than you could imagine, because he was indifferent to everything. It Klaus who committed such a feud between them.

“So, role-playing games?” Caroline asked angrily. "I suppose that you will be Klaus, and I'm your devil-tempter?"

“You are fool girl!" Camille said again, and then Caroline went to her.

Cami on the reflex swept her with a mop in the face, after which she fell to the floor. Caroline bumped, after which her friend was seriously alarmed and threw aside the mop.

"Caroline, are you all right?" Camille asked with a stiff face, because she thought that she had killed her. “Come on, wake up! I did not mean to hit you”

Caroline opened her eyes and saw her beautiful face, which was so agitated and gentle. She leaned her elbows on the floor, when Camille pressed her chest to her. Caroline then rose to her feet and continued to look at her.

“Please, forgive me!” said Cami, after which Caroline took the opportunity and touched her coveted lips.

Cami responded to the kiss, but then quickly pulled away, because her friend was completely out of her mind. The bartender was sure that if she woke up, everything would be all right with her. She will help her survive after break with Klaus, and then find her a worthy person. Even Stefan Salvatore himself. He was generally the best men in this city.

"Could I call you a taxi and you'll sleep in my house?" Camille said quietly, after which she nodded approvingly.

“What about you?” she asked with hope.

"And I still have a lot of work left, so I seem to be stuck here for a long time," said girl, after which she thought about picking up the phone. "Although things can be postponed."

"I'm sorry I arranged this circus here. I do not know what came over me. I just have to be normal and find myself some kind of normal men."

"I know one thing." Cami answered, when looked at her. “Stefan Salvatore. He is a great person who never offends you and does not quit”

After all these conversations, Camille called a taxi and then went with her to her home, then laid her on the bed, and she perched on an armchair and wrapped herself in a blanket. It was somewhere in the middle of the night, but she quickly fell asleep, because the next day is to be long.


End file.
